


First Scars

by paynesgrey



Series: The Dying Light: Rey and Kylo Ren Ficlets [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Marriage, Porn with Feelings, Redeemed Ben Solo, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Rey and Ben discuss his sentimental value in the scar she gave him, and then things heat up after that.





	First Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my "scars" prompt for hc-bingo.

Rey knew the scars on Ben’s skin weren’t proof enough that he was once Kylo Ren and he had been their enemy. They did not encompass the internal strife that Ben lived with everyday, waking up sweating and shaking in her arms from horrible nightmares.

Yes, once Ben Solo had turned to the dark side. More than once, Rey had to fight against him on the battlefield.

There were times where their battles had felt like yesterday. Other days when she saw his smile or smelled the musky scent tangled in his hair, he seemed a completely different person from a far off past and not the man she came to love.

Watching him sleep, Rey studied him as she snuggled up to him and soaked in the warmth of their large bed. In their modest suite, Rey enjoyed the quieter times alone with Ben rather than their usual duties as ambassadors of the the New Alliance to help forge peace in the galaxy. 

Today, sunlight peeked through the large window and painted patterns on his bare skin. She reached out a finger, tracing freckles and spots over his body. Delicately, she brushed her finger over his scars - many of them healed and grafted over beyond their former selves. 

The one on his face and shoulder, however, he had kept mostly intact. Long ago, when Supreme Leader Snoke was still alive, Ben had fixed the lightsaber scar that she had given him on their first duel on the snowy landscape. Yet, he had left some of the jagged and gnarled skin as a reminder of his first meeting of her, rather than completely heal it with grafters over time. He could have fixed every scar on his body if he so chose, but this particular one he had kept.

He was sickenly sentimental, she mused fondly.

She ran her index finger over the scar down to his shoulder as his soft breathing began to change. When she finally pulled her hand away, she was startled as he grabbed her hand and squeezed. She met his eyes, now awake, and he grinned wolfishly at her. He pulled her against his chest, and she felt his long dark hair fall over her face like a whisper. She exhaled a heavy breath as his warm mouth met hers, sending a surge of heat and wanting through her frame. He settled on top of her gently arching his body into hers.

“Morning,” she said through the kiss.

“You were assaulting me,” he teased her. 

“Not true,” she said defensively. “I was looking at your scar, wondering when you’d get it mended.”

“Never,” he said, showering her with kisses again, his lips leading a path down her neck to her breasts.

“Really, it’s just a scar. The health droids could heal you up in only a couple days,” she said.

“No,” he said forcefully, and his busy hands removed her lower garments. His tone rang final and his thoughts had now moved onto something else. “If we have twins, will you name them Han and Leia?”

“What!” she exclaimed, and Rey tried to escape his grasp but he only held her tighter. “Since when have you had this thought?”

“Since you keep going on about my scar,” he said.

“Look, I’m only saying perhaps you should truly do away with the past,” she said.

He sighed heavily, rolling over on his side and propping his head up as he rested on an elbow. “I have told you before, this scar is special to me. Yes, I was a different person then, but it’s when we first fought. We almost killed each other!”

“Ben, while all of this is true, these are not the makings of a first date. Just because we… fought and I scarred you badly, does not mean you should have any affection for such an old wound,” Rey said.

“And here we are,” he said with a small smile. He locked with her eyes and she fell into his dark, magnetic gaze - the one that almost pulled her to the dark side many times. Thankfully, he had been more inclined to take her hand and fall in step by her side. Of course, she had defeated him and his knights by then, but like the deaths of his parents, those scars were not visible. His defeat at her hands was only a wound to his pride, something from which he recovered.

Lucky for her anyway, as well as the whole galaxy. The Jedi Order, the Sith and the First Order all be damned as Rey and Ben started something new together. More importantly, they started over, and Ben made good on his word he would no longer hurt anyone so long as Rey was with him.

She never knew his words had been a proposal for marriage. Ten years later, as he indicated, here they were.

Rey shifted under him on the bed and smiled, cupping his quiet face and leaning close for a long kiss. “Fine, keep the scar.”

“Will you ever shut up?” he said, pulling her arms over her head and pinning down her wrists. He was already starting to sweat from the heat of the morning. She molded herself against him, and she could feel Force energy in her hair, on the sides of her hips, and at the bottoms of her feet. She moaned softly. Rey loved when he did that.

He silenced her again for another long kiss, and Force energy buzzed around them like static electricity, welcoming them as it always had since the very first time they’d made love. His tongue, devouring her like a lifeline, moved from her mouth and sucked on the pulse of her throat. She felt cold for a moment as he pulled his hands away from her wrists, wrenching free the last thin garment between them, his undergarments. Hard, ready heat rubbed against her. She moaned as his fingers dipped below, lightly caressing her skin and leading a trail to the soft hair between her legs. When he’d found her wetness, his lips returned to her mouth and she welcomed him back, the lazy morning lull gone as rising energy fed her fire. 

Ben dipped a finger into the moist apex below, and she mewled softly against his lips before following him in turn and letting her hands flutter over his erect cock, hot and pulsating just like those times she had taken his lightsaber into battle. Her fingers slid up and down the shaft as he arched into her and met her motions. He grunted like a stirring monster as she picked up speed, getting him ready for her.

“Enough,” he growled against her skin, like an order of a Supreme Leader and not her husband. A shiver went through her body from his voice, and her instincts almost appealed to defy him. But not this time. She melted into him, letting him do with her as he pleased.

He shifted, and he moved his fingers to replace with his wet and waiting cock, piercing through the buzz of energy around them and filling her whole. First, he rocked into her slowly, building up suspense and taking her slow. It aggravated her a bit, and he knew it. He chuckled against her skin, settling within her and biting at her quivering lips. She clenched around him, desperate for more speed.

For a controlled moment, he obliged her and finally his speed kicked up. She whined when she felt the edge, a wave of hot, unbridled energy coming to push her over. Gods, he felt so good - wet and hard and always perfectly fitted to her insides. Power radiated from everywhere, and she would blush to admit that yes, Force power resided on that part of him too, mimicking the impulsive, erratic energy that had often put them at odds. 

But now Ben Solo used that power in a different way - and only for her.

He gripped her hips hard, leaving marks and Rey began to see stars as he pistoned harder, almost tearing her in two, making her pliant and submissive, leaving her with an unending want that echoed out into the future beyond them.

Ben Solo was her place in this world. Ben Solo was everything she needed, and he showed her every time.

“I’m going to give you twins,” he whispered in her ear - like a raw, unquestionable order that filled her blood with fire. And undertow of emotion left her speechless, and she could only release a ragged breath as she came.

He fell in step with her, not more than a few seconds after his words, and she felt the familiar pool of warmth as he emptied himself inside her.

“Ben,” she said, soaking in those last aftershocks of ecstasy, and he stayed within her, finding her lips again, encasing her in a tender, territorial embrace. 

She exhaled heavily, her body raw and tender from his onslaught. The sunlight coming into the window sparkled over them, and as she squinted against the bright light she swore she could hear children laughing - like a dream patient for her to meet it.

Rey rested her head against her husband’s thick chest, and he gave her soft kisses against her temple as he stroked her light brown hair. She painted circles on him and entwined their feet together. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled against him.

“I think I can handle the scar,” she admitted, though if this is what came out of nagging him about it, maybe she should hold onto her words.

“I’m glad you see it my way,” Ben said, his tone light from sleepiness. “Let’s not go to the Senate hearing today. Let’s stay in bed and make future force-sensitive generations.”

“Ha, ha,” she said, though she wanted to agree with him. Having to attend Senate meetings, even as figureheads, was getting rather dreary. “Though, it’s good for peace and needs to be done.”

“Argh,” he groaned with abhorrence. “I was not built for these kinds of things. I’d rather be mauled by a flock of porgs.”

“Ben,” she said, and she turned to meet his eyes with resolution. “It’s only for today. And it’s not like we can go out and find trouble to stop, or even make trouble ourselves.”

“Oh?” he said, his brow rose in consideration of the idea.

“Well, I did hear that there are some skirmishes in the Outer Rim territories. Just minor local militia issues and uprisings to preserve the ideals of the First Order over the poor locals,” Rey said.

Ben’s interested piqued. “Oh, that sounds serious. We may have to deal with that,” he said with resolve. “Much more important than a routine senate meeting.”

“We could check into it…” she said, turning to him with a playful smile. “It definitely wouldn’t be boring.”

He pulled her close to him again and kissed her. “Good, let’s go within the hour. Because I swear if I have to sit through a Senate meeting, I will not be able to control myself while I’m sitting next to you.”

Rey’s eyes widened at his meaning. She was half intrigued to let that play out, and half embarrassed that she knew Ben would definitely keep his word on that.

“Alright, let’s go then..”

He held her against him rigidly and caressed a hand down her shoulder. She looked up at him and lightly traced his scar. “Not yet,” he said, capturing her eyes in an intense lock. She knew what he inferred.

Rey crawled into his lap and rubbed against him, already feeling him harden again. Tenderly, she kissed his lips. Ben arched against her again and wrapped his strong arms around her.

She submitted, and Rey admitted this was one battle she was always willing to lose to him.

END


End file.
